


cross the line

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange, Drabble, F/F, Morning After, Treat, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: Faith rolled onto her back, frowning at the crack in the ceiling above the bed. A neat line to divide the room into two halves.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	cross the line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts), [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



Faith rolled onto her back, frowning at the crack in the ceiling above the bed. A neat line to divide the room into two halves. On one side, Faith - awake, restless as the clothes spilling out of open drawers. The other side of the room was tidy, everything in its place...an appearance of effortlessness that Faith recognised as deceptive. A few golden strands of Buffy's hair slipped free from her hair tie during the night. Whether during sex or sleep, Faith couldn't have said. She resisted tucking them behind her ear. They ought to cross the line more often.


End file.
